


A Stitch In Time

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Thomas goes to the bathroom and has an strange experience there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stitch In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but for my own plot line.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

I jiggled the handle of the door, opened it, and walked into the bathroom. There was a glint of gold from the broken window as the sunlight streamed into the room. I rushed into the last stall and sat on the toilet. I didn't know why, but in the past few days I had just needed some release. I had been horny nearly constantly since I woke up in the morning, and now was my first time that I had some privacy. I dropped my pants, and grabbed my penis and began to masturbate.

From what I had seen from the showers, my penis was slightly larger than average, but not too much. Though I never wanted to get caught looking at other people's dicks, so I had no more that an occasional swift glance. I really wished that I had a girlfriend (or even a boyfriend, for that matter), someone who could ease this need for release much better than I could myself.

There was a noise from one of the stalls further down. I froze. I hadn't looked to see if anyone else was using the toilets. This bathroom was out of the way, so I just assumed that there'd be no one there. I waited, barely daring to breathe, as the person in the other stall finished their business and only continued to masturbate when I heard the door into the bathroom slam shut as the person left.

But my hand was just not enough today. No matter how long I sat there jerking off, or how often I imagined Padma Patil's pert breasts or Zacharias Smith's hard penis, I still couldn't bring myself off. I needed something else. 

I looked around the empty stall for inspiration. Some bathroom stalls had graffiti on the walls. Sometimes there were just some words, but sometimes there were detailed anatomical drawings. But I was in for disappointment. Someone had apparently gone round and actually cleaned the stalls, scrubbing off all of the markings generations of students had made.

But my eye did catch something. Set into the wall between my cubicle and the next one along was a circular hole. I put my eye to it, and saw the stall next to me (which was luckily unoccupied).

Then I had a brilliant idea. What if I pretended that the hole was a vagina or a tight arsehole? It may help me get off. I decided to give it a try. I stuck my penis into the hole. It fit perfectly. I could feel the tightness around my cock as I thrust in and out.

I was so absorbed with my actions that I failed to hear that there was someone else in the bathroom until it was too late. I was first alerted to this when I heard the sound of a cubicle door creaking shut and being locked. I tried to pull myself out, but the person looking into the stall next to me had already seen my penis sticking through the wall, and ran a thoughtful finger down my length. I froze in terror and considered my options. I could back away, apologise profusely to the person in the next stall, and hope that I never saw that person ever again. Or I could wait, and see how this played out.

I could hear the movement in the stall next to me. But the shock only hit me when the finger touched my penis again. Then, the finger disappeared and was replaced by a whole hand, deliberately moving up and down my penis, stimulating it, and slowly jerking me off. I wasn't sure how to react, but it was too late now. I couldn't move without embarrassing myself. I had made my choice, so I had to sit this out.

By now, I was hard. The thought of an unknown person, male or female, touching me in this way made I hornier than ever. I closed my eyes and imagined the hand sliding up and down my penis.  
  
Then the touch disappeared. I pushed myself further into the wall to try and get some sort of feeling on my penis so I could get off. But the person on the other side had moved away, out of reach.

I was about to pull out, and bring myself off with my hand, when I felt a new sensation on my penis, something I had never felt before. A wet, sloppy thing was slobbering all over me. It took me less than a second to realise that it was a mouth. My eyes shot open. The person on the other side of the wall was giving me a blowjob, my very first one. Who was this person who was daring enough to do this? With nothing else to do, I succumbed to the feeling. The person stopped licking my penis, and took it into their mouth. I could feel the lips move up and down, and the tongue massaging my penis. I had never felt anything like this.

I knew, however, that I couldn't hold on for long. The stimulation by my own hand, and then the stranger's hand had put me on the edge. And the mouth was close to tipping me over that edge.

Suddenly, I knew that I couldn't stop myself any longer. With a loud groan, I shot my load. The stranger immediately pulled off my penis as it shot jet after jet of cum. I thought that this was one of my most intense loads ever.

Exhausted, I pulled out of the hole and sat back on the toilet. I couldn't think straight, not even analyse what had just happened. Not for the moment at least. In a few minutes, I could try and work out who that person was and what exactly had just happened. But now I had to recuperate.

From the stall next to me, I heard sounds as the person moved around. I heard the stranger open the cubicle door. They walked around the bathroom, then left. I waited a few minutes to make sure the person wasn't returning.

Standing up, I exited my stall and entered the one next door, were the other person had been. It was spotless as a toilet cubicle could be. There was nothing to show any information about who this person had been. I was now filled with a strong sense of curiosity. Who were they? I walked out of the stall and stood in the centre of the bathroom, staring aimlessly around.

A glint of gold from the window again broke my concentration. I looked over, irritated. Hanging from a jagged edge of broken glass hung a golden chain. I slowly extricated the chain from its prison. Hanging off the chain was a small golden hourglass. I stared. I'd heard of these things – this was a Time Turner! We’d studied them in class. I had no idea how this one got in this bathroom.

An idea began to form in my mind. This would be the perfect way to find out who the mystery person had been. Quickly, I slung the chain around my neck, and turned the hourglass half a rotation. The room dissolved around me.

When the room came back into focus, I was standing exactly where I had been before. The Time Turner hasn't worked! What a shame.

I carefully hung the Time Turner where I had found it. Whoever had left it here would probably want it back.  
Without warning, I heard someone try to open the door and bolted into one of the stalls. I didn't want to be seen here; it may raise suspicions. I sat on the toilet as the person rushed into the room and into another stall, at the other end of the bathroom. I heard furtive sounds from the other person and smiled. It seemed like other people had the same ideas as me today. 

Idly, I glanced at my watch to make sure I wasn't late to my next class, and froze in shock. The time was half an hour earlier than it had been – the same time as I had entered the bathroom earlier. I gasped out loud as the facts clicked into place in my head. The other person in the room was myself, but from the past!  
  
However, Dean (actually myself in the past) had heard me. He stopped moving, waiting for me to go. I knew I had to play my part. I got up, and, making enough noise so that Dean was sure to hear me, left my cubicle, and opened and closed the bathroom door. I stood stock still, waiting. Soon, the sounds that I had been hearing before returned. I tiptoed into a stall to wait for this stranger to arrive.

The noises stopped, and I knew that Dean, as I had been, was looking for inspiration. Then there was some movement and Dean was thrusting into the hole in the wall. I wished I could see it. I'm not a vain person, normally, but every guy just loves to see himself naked, and this was a perfect opportunity. I poked my head out of the door of the cubicle, and saw that that there was no one around. Just one minute. That's all I needed.

I tiptoed into the cubicle next to Dean, locking the door to stop anyone else coming into the stall. Sticking out perpendicular from the wall was a penis. My penis. It was exactly as I would think that it would look to another person – thick and brown, and long enough to do some damage. Absent-mindedly, I reached town and touched the penis.

Immediately, I snatched my hand back. What had I done? I had gone and become the mystery person in the other stall! Look, the thought of my past self being behind a thin wall, scared out of his wits was pretty exciting. I must have some sort of exhibitionist streak to do things like that. There was nothing for it. I had to pleasure myself, or create a paradox.

My hand reached down and gripped the penis. It felt familiar to the touch. Each bend, each stretch of skin felt exactly as it should. I was just feeling it from the wrong angle. I was now stroking Dean's penis up and down. Dean was moaning loudly from the other side of the wall. I hadn't realised that I made that much noise. I really had to check myself next time.

After a while, I was getting bored. I knew Dean wasn't getting any closer to getting off, so I was just prolonging the wait. I stopped masturbating Dean and sat on the toilet, thinking. I knew what was about to happen. I had just had it done to me. The 'mystery person' gave me a blowjob. That meant that I had to give my past self a blowjob. I gulped. That was a bit scary. In one day, I would receive and give my first blowjob.

It was also a bit creepy. Was this counted as incest? I didn't think so. If I thought too much about it, I would run away. Instead, I told myself that this was just an elaborate form of masturbation.

I had to get this over and done with. Quickly, I kneeled down, and gave Dean's penis an experimental lick. Surprisingly, it didn't taste too bad. Luckily, I'd showered this morning.

I could feel Dean's surprise. Before he had a chance to escape, I took the penis into my mouth. The moans from Dean intensified. I really had to work on being quiet! For a few minutes, I sucked at Dean's penis, but I knew that he would start cumming soon.

Suddenly, Dean couldn't hold it in any longer. With an extra loud moan, he came. It caught me by surprise. Before I had time to pull away, a jet of cum careened into my mouth, and slid down my throat. I pulled backwards quickly, but not quick enough to avoid a few jets of cum hitting me full in the face. The rest pooled on the floor.

Once he was done, Dean pulled back. I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned the mess of my face and the floor, flushing the remains down the toilet. Now I had to go and get a drink to get rid of that taste in my mouth. The stronger, the better.

I left the bathroom and rushed back up to the common room. That experience was one of the strangest that I've had in a while, I decided.


End file.
